


Daddy Issues

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Innuendo, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: Dick grinned lazily, “Remember kids, if you can’t get your father’s love at home there’s always going to be an older man who will let you call him daddy and satisfy your craving for attention.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: How Dangerous (A Mask Can Be) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932781
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	Daddy Issues

Dick grinned lazily, “Remember kids, if you can’t get your father’s love at home there’s always going to be an older man who will let you call him _daddy_ and satisfy your craving for attention.” He smirked to himself and jokingly threw out, “Like Slade.”

But the name was echoed across the table, out of the mouth of his little brother. Jason locked eyes with him, smirk sliding off his face as they realized, simultaneously, that they _weren’t joking._

Blue eyes locked together as they both filled with a mix of emotions. He heard his other siblings echo his jest around him and Bruce groan at the end of the table about how this was a meeting but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from Jason’s. 

_He was going to shoot Slade._

They weren’t exclusive - but his little brother? Jason?! The troublemaker?

He had a sudden flash of Jason spread across Slade’s lap as one of those firm hands came down hard over his ass. 

_Oh._

Judging by the flush overtaking Jason’s cheeks, both the ones in Dick’s mind and the ones on his face, he’d had similar thoughts. He wondered what scenario the younger man had just placed Dick in. Anger underlined the embarrassment and reluctant arousal in his face. He hated being surprised.

Correction: _Jason_ was going to shoot Slade. _Dick_ was going to punch him. Then, he was gonna _ride_ him. 

As the meeting ended, Dick had to run to catch up to Jason. The other man had booked it as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion, which, considering it was him, was pretty much immediately.

“Little wing, wait up.” 

The man’s back went rigid and Dick could see a flush trail up his neck and to the tips of his ears. He caught himself wondering how far it went.

“Dickface. What do you want?” Facial expression shuttered.

Teeth flashed in a vicious grin that widened when he caught the flash of surprise in Jason’s eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to get some revenge. I had an appointment tonight.”

“ _Of course you did_.” Came the low reply, nearly a growl.

“When was yours?” He asked playfully.

Quirking a wry smirk, Jason answered him, “Tomorrow.”

“Well,” Dick rumbled, “let’s crash a party.”

Slade was in the best hotel in Gotham, because _of course_ he was. When he answered the penthouse door to Nightwing’s knock he did so with a smirk on his face. One that only grew when he saw both _his boys_ ready to greet him. 

“Well well well. Looks like I got extra lucky tonight.” He took a read on both. Dick was annoyed but the annoyance was steadily being replaced by anticipation and arousal. _Good_. 

Jason… oh, this was going to need some careful handling. He was _pissed_. He hated being surprised and he was furious because he was feeling insecure. _Shit_. His eyes flicked to Dick for a moment. Getting him on board was going to be a piece of cake but it was going to take the two of them to bring Jason in properly. 

That was okay. 

He had all night.

And all day.

And _all_ the next night.

“My beautiful boys,” He rumbled, reaching for Jason, “please come in.”


End file.
